1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a sheet steel product, for example, a beam, in a press process in which a blank is stamped.
2. Background Information
A method for producing steel products is described in GB 149035-A. An important advantage of the process is that sheet steel products of complicated form can be produced and, despite the complicated form, can have narrow tolerances in form and size.
Conventionally, in order to have a still higher accuracy on certain parts, for example, guiding holes and the like, a machining operation, for example, punching of holes, is carried out on the finished product. This machining operation causes high wear on the tools and might cause a reduction in the fatigue strength.